


Spank 03

by MRhyukjae



Category: HyukHae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 11:54:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17079845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MRhyukjae/pseuds/MRhyukjae





	Spank 03

被lof屏蔽到怀疑人生把碎碎念也放过来了。

之前和小姐妹讨论了一下觉得定位不大准确，严格来说应该属于sp管教文，严肃的字母当情趣还OK其他有一点点接受无能。

重新定位一下，口味还是重的车速还是快的。

⚠️🔞接受不了的话尽快点叉叉

恭喜李总喜提小笨蛋啦～

第四章有点卡文(╥ω╥`)

李东海被期末考试折磨得焦头烂额，乱七八糟一堆文章作品。估计李赫宰临近年末也忙，他每天抽着空给他汇报生活的短信他都要大半夜才能回。等李东海终于忙完了都已经一月下旬了。大学生放假没有考试压力也没有作业压力，这下他就可以彻彻底底地玩了，要不是因为李赫宰要上班，他巴不得天天长在人家身上。

好不容易约了一个周末见面，他在家兴奋得像只小家雀，一路哼歌跳舞的，连来家里打扫卫生的阿姨都被他吓了一跳。他缠了李赫宰好半天各种讨价还价才约了个周五晚上，想周六周天都让李赫宰陪他，李赫宰骂他欠抽，他摸了摸屁股觉得牺牲一下屁股就能换到跟李赫宰整整两天待在一起实在是太划算了，大不了等周一了他就在家里趴着养屁股。

周五李赫宰要上班，李东海大老早就收拾了东西蹦蹦跳跳地跑去酒店开了房。等李赫宰说已经下班了，给他回了房间号，还说要给他一个惊喜房卡放在酒店楼层出电梯的垃圾桶背后了。

李赫宰被他这波神奇的操作气的脑仁疼。忍着洁癖从垃圾桶背后摸出房卡来，心里发誓今天一定要好好教训李东海一顿。一推门咚的撞上里面的障碍物狭小门缝里传来李东海杀猪一样的惨叫声。

“怎么了？怎么回事？”把门推开，小孩在门背后站着，半个月没见着的人这会儿头发染回黑色剪短拉直了，刘海软软的垂在眼前清清爽爽的，看着更像没长大的高中生了。他套了个毛茸茸的酒红色毛衣，下面光着腿溜着鸟两只手还捂着屁股。

“这就是给我的惊喜？”关了门往里走，房间的大床被早到的小孩滚得乱七八糟的，桌子上还散着小孩儿没吃完的零食袋子。

李赫宰拿房卡在他额头上拍了两下“还不解释等着我揍你吗？”

李东海爬上床跪在李赫宰面前把毛衣撩到后腰上给他看小屁股，本来白白嫩嫩的屁股上面有一坨乌青，好好的白面馒头变了质染上了霉菌斑。

李赫宰上手戳了戳那团青色，小孩哼哼唧唧地喊痛“怎么回事？你别告诉我给我展示一下你上一个约的成果啊！”

他自然分的清那伤是打出来的还是撞出来的，这么说不过也就是随口逗逗小孩。果不其然，还撅着屁股让他戳的小朋友一下子弹起来“才不是，海海没约过别人。”

“那你这伤怎么弄出来的？”

小孩又扭捏了，扯着自己的毛衣边绞手指，咬了半天嘴巴才嘟嘟囔囔地开口“我之前在论坛上看到有人和主人约的时候，会掰开屁股在门口等主人。我就想，嗯，也给你个惊喜嘛。但是我忘了那门是朝里开的....”

他话没说完但李赫宰已经明了了，合着刚刚开门那坨障碍物就是掰着屁股的李东海，也不难解释那杀猪般的嚎叫了。李赫宰噗嗤一下笑出声来，伸手揪住他的小脸捏了捏。

“啊，哥哥我今天灌了肠了。”

“嗯？灌了几次？洗干净了？”

“三次，洗干净了。”

李东海伸手想要他抱，又想起上次被他警告惩罚，伸了伸手又想缩回去，被李赫宰揪住手腕一把拉到怀里，他立马就欢天喜地地把脑袋往李赫宰怀里拱。

李赫宰两只手在他光滑屁股上上下下揉搓像揉面团一样捏起又压扁“今天怎么这么乖，要奖励海海才行。”

李东海扭着屁股享受他的按摩，嘿嘿嘿，海海被哥哥表扬了。

按揉的手抠到他的臀缝中间摸了摸干涩的小花，手指试探性的往里面戳，刚戳进一个指节就被菊口给吸住。

“海海有没有用过后面？”

摇头。

“自己也没玩过？”

还是摇头。

“那我们今天用后面奖励海海好了。”

李东海撑着手臂跪在床上，毛衣被撩高到胸口，李赫宰从抽屉里翻出润滑剂来给他淋上，又在手指上裹了一圈才往里塞。身体被入侵的感觉并不好受，李东海咬着牙任由手指在自己体内戳刺着，李赫宰另一只手按在他的腰上揉捏企图让他放松肌肉。又添了一根手指进去，李东海有点疼了，他第一次也不知道从哪里去找快感，只觉得小腹胀胀的。一直到李赫宰终于找到他前列腺的腺体，沿着稍微有些弧度的地方摁了两下，哼唧声立刻就转了调调。

“有感觉啦？今天就用这儿让你爽。”

从包里翻出来一个粉色的有线跳蛋来，塞进他的后穴调整一下角度让跳蛋抵在他的前列腺上。开了小幅度的振动，麻痒的感觉从后穴传遍全身，李东海扭着腰缩着菊穴，嫩肉把跳蛋挤得更紧。

“我去洗个澡，你先舒服着。今天批准你自慰。”

得到允许李东海握上自己的肉棍前后一起刺激自己的欲望。李赫宰在浴室刚进去还能听到些哼唧声，开了水就什么也听不见了。没了伴奏心情不爽，从口袋里掏出遥控器来又按高了一个档位，立马就听见门外传来拔高的呻吟。他洗个澡也不消停洗一会儿调高一个档位洗一会儿又调高一个档位，门外逐渐从呻吟到尖叫最后传来阵阵哭声。等他出去的时候床上的人已经无力地趴着，毛衣已经脱掉了，上半身白花花的晾着，微微撅高的屁股股肉跟着体内的频率一起抖，床上喷洒得一片狼藉，口水泪水糊了满脸。

“爽不爽？”关了振动，揉了两把小狗的头毛，才把跳蛋从他体内扯出来。

把软绵绵的小奶狗翻了个身，两条腿向两边打开，又把浴巾扑在他屁股下方。

“乖不动了，哥哥给你剃毛毛。”

“我也没力气动了...”

李赫宰拿出专用的泡沫和刀片，泡沫从小腹涂到屁股沟，用刀片刮的时候时不时用两只手指拎起小东海来，小心翼翼的像在对待珍贵的艺术品。等他大概剃完准备做最后的清理的时候小东海已经直直的挺起了，他一手握了性器撸动另一手还拿着刀片清理毛茬。

“不准挺腰，一会儿伤到你。”

“难受嘛。”

李赫宰弄完给他拍了张照拿给他看，没了黑森林的阻挡腿间一亩三分地看得清清楚楚，颜色要比身上其他地方深一点，臀缝和会阴是浅浅的咖色，囊袋是深红的能看见上面的青色血管，他肤色本来就白连带性器也比别人浅了一个度，虽然不能用粉嫩去形容但剃了毛的小东海就像失去了鬃毛的狮子显得格外乖巧可爱。

“好看吗？”

“好羡慕你哦，拥有这么可爱的我。”李东海摸了摸自己光溜溜的腿间，光光滑滑的，喜欢得要死。

李赫宰觉得这小子不揍一顿越来越有上房揭瓦的趋势了。现在甜枣给完了，巴掌他也逃不掉。

“来吧，我们该讲讲道理了是不是。”

李东海从床上爬起来规规矩矩跪在他面前，一副我很乖我听训的样子。

“把房卡藏在垃圾桶后面这你也想得出来，被阿姨拿去丢了你怎么办？这就算了要是别人拿到了开门你怎么办，嗯？”

李东海理亏不说话，本来想给惊喜，为了惊喜豁出去了才敢这么干，这下惊喜也没给到白给自己找来一顿揍。李赫宰刚下班就过来也没带工具，从包里摸出手机的数据线来。李东海一看脸刷的就白了，他逛过论坛，知道数据线打起人来疼得要命，随便一抽能肿一片。

李东海跪在床上抱着李赫宰的腰，李赫宰拽他也不撒手，铁了心的要用这个姿势挨。“你到时候手没有着力点不要后悔啊。五下，只打五下，前提是不准躲，躲了翻倍。记住没？”

数据线扫了扫他的臀李东海轻微抖了一下才糯糯地回答“记住了。”

“呜啊啊啊，一。”一下抽在臀丘最高处留下一道红印子，数据线头硬硬的在右边臀侧留下一个红方块。

“二，三！嗯，疼！”连着又是两鞭子，小孩拽紧了李赫宰后腰的衣服几乎要把他的体恤扯变了形。

“四，呜，五。”

李赫宰把一下子软在床上的小孩捞起来，抱着揉了揉屁股。“雷声大雨点小的，我连劲儿都没使，一天就知道假哭。”

“还说没使劲儿，我屁股都红了！”

“我要是使劲儿了你屁股就该青了。”

小孩哼哼唧唧在他怀里拱，选择忽略掉他放水的这个事实。

“起来了，带你出去吃烧烤，上次不是夜市没吃到吗。”

小孩兴高采烈地爬起来准备穿衣服，发誓要把李赫宰吃穷才能为他的屁股报仇。刚满地乱转地把小内裤找到就被李赫宰拉住了手腕。李赫宰把自己的风衣递给他，示意他穿这个。

“哥哥，什么意思啊？”小孩咽了咽口水一脸茫然的把他看着。

“里面不穿，就穿这个。我们去露出。”

小孩把他的手甩开，继续穿内裤“我不要，会被看到的。”

“没人看得到，有人的时候你把风衣裹好了没人知道你里面挂空挡。”李赫宰扯了他的小内裤扔到床的另一边。在调教的过程中被这么直白地顶撞这让他觉得受到了挑衅，他说服自己这是小孩不懂事儿，要是换成以前的对象现在早就跪在地上求饶了。

小孩倔劲儿也上来了，好好的内裤被人甩到地上，还命令他做这么羞耻的事情。一屁股坐在椅子上抱着胳膊不说话。

李赫宰看他一副非暴力不合作的态度火气直往上窜，扯着胳膊把人扔在床上抄起扔在一边的数据线就抽。也不像刚才还收着力道，这一下一下都是货真价实的用力，真像李赫宰说的小孩挨了几下屁股青了一片，揪着床单嚎哭出声。

他莫名其妙的挨了重罚委屈得不行，屁股上的疼痛也远远超出了他的承受范围。趁着李赫宰中途换手的时间从床上翻起来就跑，没选对方向把自己逼到了墙脚，看着李赫宰面如寒霜拿着数据线向他走过来，一屁股坐在地上抱着酒店椅子的一条腿整个人几乎要钻到椅子底下去了，防止自己再被拎起来打。

李赫宰不会打他除了大腿和屁股之外的其他地方，他这样一躲没了下手的机会，扯着他的胳膊往外拖。

“出来！！不收拾一下我看你不知天高地厚。”

李东海抱着椅子不放，吓得哇哇大哭。

“呜哇...年糕！！年糕！！年糕！！”

房间突然就安静了，刚刚热火朝天的空气这会儿也冷清下来了，只有李东海抱着椅子的哭声在回荡。他听见李赫宰叹了口气，把数据线搁在桌子上又过来拉他。碰到他的手臂瞬间李东海瑟缩了一下。

“乖了，出来吧。哥哥不打你了。”

“真的？”

“真的，你都说了安全词了。出来把衣服穿上，哥哥带你出去吃饭。”

李东海犹豫了一下，感受到胳膊上的力道也只是轻柔的拉而不是刚才粗暴的拖拽才松了手，小心翼翼地从椅子下面钻出来。李赫宰坐在床沿上双腿分开把他抱在腿上，一手拍着他的背哄他一手给他揉开屁股上的肿块和淤青。

李东海圈着他的脖子把脸埋在他的肩膀上，眼泪顺着他的脖子淌进领口里。

“哥哥你不要这样了好不好？我好害怕。”

“海海乖，不怕了。”

李赫宰整理了一下衣服就出去在外面等着，把门带上让小孩自己收拾一下自己。也不知道小孩在里面磨蹭什么老半天了没动静。过了一会儿伸了个脑袋出来，怯生生地往走廊张望了一下看除了李赫宰没有别人才走出来。穿着李赫宰那件黑色长风衣，小腿光着蹬了自己的白球鞋。他有点害怕，一出来就凑到李赫宰旁边去紧紧抱着李赫宰的胳膊。

李赫宰挑挑眉“乖，进去把衣服穿上。”

小孩摇摇头，小脸蹭在他的肩膀上。

“真的不穿？那走咯？”他视死如归的表情把李赫宰逗笑了，空着的那只手伸出来揉揉他毛茸茸的脑袋。两个人连体婴儿一样往外走。

李东海不肯去人多的餐馆，李赫宰也没勉强他，随便在楼下找了一家面馆一人吃了碗面。领着李东海到酒店旁边的公园里散步，已经临近午夜，公园里几乎没有人。李东海稍微放松了些不再紧挨着李赫宰，还时不时的跑去看路边的花花草草。

“海海，把衣服解开。”

“这里吗？”羞耻感一下子涌上心头，即使是在没有人的公园里，赤身裸体还是让他觉得羞愧。四处张望了好一会儿确定这附近除了他们两连猫都没有一只才抖着手解开了风衣的扣子。李赫宰牵着他的手往前散步，一月的风还很凉，从敞开的衣扣溜进去抚摸他光裸身躯，冷风加上心里的羞涩李东海手臂上爬上了一层的鸡皮疙瘩。

两个人绕到草丛背面，连昏黄路灯都照不进来。李赫宰上手去把李东海身上的风衣脱下来，这下他是真的完全赤裸在天地之间，羞涩地微微低着头任由李赫宰欣赏他的胴体。

“转一圈，海海。”李东海转得很慢，两条手臂稍微张开，让身体的每一寸肌肤都展现在他眼前。没有路灯，但月光很亮，洒在他身上为他镀上了银光，像披着纱衣的月中仙。李赫宰看痴了眼，仙子曾在他手中绽放，他的手抚摸过仙子的每一处，掌控过仙子的身体心灵，仙子腿间嫩白是他的杰作，臀后的是他的烙印，眼中是对他的羞涩倾慕。

“哥哥...”

李赫宰被他唤回神志，对他展了展手臂，下一秒就被扑了个满怀。他的手拂过小孩光滑的脊背，小孩身上的牛奶馨香萦绕在鼻尖。

“哥哥，我真的好喜欢你呀。”

“哥哥也喜欢海海。”

“不是的，不是对主人的喜欢，是对恋人的喜欢。”

“东海，我叫李赫宰。我也喜欢你。记住了吗？”

这是属于他的仙子。


End file.
